


Ради Наташи

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Wanda, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Ванда зависима, одержима любовью и пойдет до конца.





	Ради Наташи

Ради Наташи она убивает с улыбкой. Ни моргнув, ни вздрогнув.   
  
Наблюдает за всполохами алого и раскручивает временную спираль.   
  
Ради Наташи она забывает об опасности. Ванда сама стихийное бедствие.   
  
Смотрит на закат, а видит кровь на асфальтных плитах.   
  
Ради Наташа она готова забыть, потому что все равно вспомнит.   
  
Перекатывает в руках сигарету, понимает, вряд ли поможет.   
  
Ради Наташи она заставлять всех уйти, чтобы им никто не мешал.   
  
От дыма слезятся глаза. Из-за него не видно трупов в канаве.   
  
Они наконец остаются вдвоем. Наедине.   
  
Тишина обступает, выползает из каждого угла и забивается в уши.   
  
— Наташа? — одними губами.   
  
— Кто ты такая? — одними глазами.   
  
Ни ласковой ухмылки, ни привычной ухмылки, только искреннее удивление и ни грамма узнавания.   
  
Пути отступления отрезаны, переправы закрыты. Наташа только ее.   
  
— Ванда, — едва слышно даже после долгого молчания.   
  
— Мне кажется, я тебя где-то видела.   
  
Наташа хмурится, и на лбу собираются морщинки. Ванда тянется, чтобы разгладить, но осекается. Слишком рано.   
  
— Разве что в параллельной вселенной, — подмигивает ей она.   
  
В той, где все было неправильно, добавляет уже про себя. В той, где они живут бок о бок, но им все равно не по пути.   
  
— Ты похожа на девушку, которую я любила, — продолжает Наташа, словно и не слышит ее вовсе. — Правда, я видела, как она умерла, а ты живая.   
  
Я могу быть любой, какую только попросишь, почти кричит Ванда в своей голове, только будь со мной.   
  
Ради Наташи она готова и умереть, если понадобится.   
  
Ванда зависима, одержима любовью и пойдет до конца.   
  
Она не будет ни с кем делиться. Даже с прошлым и уж тем более возможным будущим.   
  
Есть настоящее, которое она создает здесь и сейчас.   
  
Ради Наташи она принимает свою магию, приручает ее и пользуется. Не стесняясь, не сожалея.   
  
Цель оправдывает средства.   
  
Помешательство на Наташе объясняет любые поступки Ванды.   
  
Она улыбается и выпускает потоки энергии. Красный расползается вокруг, окутывает Наташу, скользит вдоль тела и забирается внутрь.   
  
Зеленые глаза вспыхивают алым, в их глубине мелькает понимание. Взгляд проясняется.   
  
— Как ты выжила? — ойкает Наташа и порывисто обнимает ее.   
  
Невозможное оборачивается настоящим.   
  
Ванда ощущает бегущие по телу мурашки от прикосновений. Забывается на бесконечные мгновения.   
  
Ради Наташи она изменит реальность столько раз, сколько потребуется, потому что Наташа и есть ее реальность.


End file.
